¡Shannarō!
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Disfruta mi pincel. R18. SaiSaku.[SakuraMonth]
1. Día 1: Sakura y Kimimaro

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de Steampunkskulls. Lo único mío es la historia.

 _ **Diciembre**_ , el mes de _ **SAKURA HARUNO**_ en Tumblr, la chica más odiada del fandom. La chica que se ha robado por completo mi corazón otako.

31 días de MultiSaku para todos los gustos. 31 momentos entre ella y nosotros. 31 veces donde escribo lo que pienso de esta mujer.

 **Reto de menos 1000 palabras** para poder cumplir el cometido.

Para mis queridos _**lectores** ,_ para mis queridos _**Sakufans** ,_ para mi querida _**Churro.**_

 _ **1 de diciembre.**_

* * *

 **¡Shannarō!**

 _ **Día 1: Los ojos son la ventana del alma.**_

* * *

 ** _S_** igue tecleando, aunque la sensación está ahí, haciéndose fuerte a cada instante. Tiene la incesante necesidad de voltear para saber si la sigue mirando o sólo son imaginaciones suyas, pero le da pena que la atrape mirándolo también.

Aunque está en su derecho de mostrarle su cara enojada por hacerla sentir tan incómoda e invadir su espacio personal con la mirada, también siente miedo de que ese degenerado no se sienta apenado y la siga observando, obligándola a ser ella quien se volteé abochornada. Porque de ninguna manera es la clase de mujer que se levantaría a confrontar a un hombre que la ha estado incomodando sin importarle el escándalo y las nuevas miradas que va a ganar. O bueno, tal vez sí es esa clase de mujer, pero también es la clase de mujer que se mide en su trabajo, sobre todo si es su primer día.

Así que tiene que quedar bien, y duda entonces si debería levantarse y simplemente reportarlo con alguna autoridad o aguantar hasta que él se entere que no va a caer en sus provocaciones. Se le ocurrió que tal vez ese acosador era un jefe disfrazado de un simple secretario observando a los nuevos reclutas de la oficina, pero lo rechaza porque es demasiado rebuscado.

Sólo tantito se voltea, simulando que se estira luego de aproximadamente seis minutos de estar encorvada tecleando frenéticamente y echa una mirada superficial a todo el espacio de trabajo, así, súper casual. Y cuando llega hasta él lo comprueba. Ahí está, ese pervertido del escritorio de atrás mirándola tan fijamente que le es imposible hacerse la que no se da cuenta. A menos de un metro de ella; con sus largas manos blancas y huesudas sobre su propio teclado, pero sin hacer nada; con su cuerpo rígido frente a su computador, pero con la cabeza ligeramente volteada hacia la izquierda para acosarla; y finalmente, con sus ojeras de psicópata empoderado.

Ya no soporta esa sensación incómoda en su nuca, sabe perfectamente que no lo podrá soportar hasta el final de la jornada y con decisión concluye que debe hacer algo al respecto.

Se levanta y camina hasta su dirección sin echarle el ojo. Sin embargo, se arrepiente a dos centímetros de golpear su escritorio con sus palmas y se desvía al baño con la frente llena de sudor. Apenas entra suelta todo el aire y se desabrocha los primeros botones de su atuendo.

Se mira al espejo y se limpia el sudor.

—¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué desde el primer día?

Y mira sus ojos verdes, como si apenas recordara que son de ese color, como los de su acosador. Sólo que son diferentes. Los suyos brillan y son emotivos, la felicidad, la ira, la tristeza, todo es capaz de reflejarse en sus ojos verdes, como una ventana a su alma. Pero los ojos verdes de ese sujeto eran fríos, como si planeara asesinar a alguien.

Y ese alguien podría ser ella, ¡con un demonio!

Una persona entra al baño y casi se desmaya sintiendo los escalofríos en su nuca. Mira por el espejo y se siente ridícula, obviamente no es él.

—Hola frente, ¿ya te despidieron?

—Buen día cerdita, ya quisieras que así fuera.

No desea comenzar una pelea con su mejor rival, así que lava sus manos y sale del baño para, ahora sí, enfrentar el problema. Ino la llama antes de que salga del baño con un tono diferente, pero se pasa de largo porque no quiere escuchar sus tontos comentarios por el momento, quiere encarar a ese acosador.

No obstante, y cuando por fin iba a acercarse a él para preguntarle cuál era su maldito problema, el sujeto ya no estaba.

Se sentía como un ratoncito perdido, sabía que estaba en algún lugar del amplio piso observándola mientras ella se quedaba a medio corredor como una tonta. Así que aun más molesta regresó a su área, dispuesta, ahora sí de verdad, a enfrentarlo en cuanto pusiera su escalofriante humanidad cerca de ella.

Y de repente, como si un acosador no fuera suficiente por un día, llega un hombre gigante de cabello naranja con la mirada cansada, casi como si estuviera harto de ella, aunque jamás le había dirigido la palabra.

—Buenos días señorita, ¿Haruno Sakura?

Sakura asiente.

—Buen día señor…

—…Juugo.

Se mete entre ellos un silencio que el hombre no sabe cómo romper, está claramente incómodo y se jala el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Lo duda, sin embargo, el hombre se decide a hacer lo que se supone que llegó a hacer.

—Mi amigo es un poco tímido, espera que lo disculpes por incomodarte. Ha tratado de decirte algo en toda la mañana pero no sabía cómo. Está por allá, su nombre es Kimimaro.

Suspira y señala con su mentón hacia una esquina, lo sigue y mira a donde está su primer acosador mirándolos junto a la máquina de café. Su cuerpo se estremece, pero ya no de mala manera, siente que un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos está a punto de comenzar. Le sudan las manos, ya se lo está imaginando, sus orejas se ponen rojas y su cara se calienta. Ella es Sakura Encantos Haruno después de todo. Se siente halagada pero lo va a rechazar, no es la manera de acercarse a una chica, además de que es el primer día y no necesita una relación. Y es un poco rarito.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

Busca en su mente las mejores palabras para rechazarlo mientras se hace la que no sabe. Incluso de decirle a su amigo que debería cambiar sus tácticas de ligue. Cotizada pero madura, está lista para decirle: "No gracias campeón, será para la próxima".

—Dice que traes la bragueta abajo, tu ropa interior se puede ver.

Su mundo se desmorona. Se sonroja como el diablo y mueve sus manos a la parte trasera de su falda buscando su bragueta. Efectivamente. Positivo. Claro que sí. Está abajo hasta el tope y justo cuando se había puesto sus calzones rosados de muy mal ver. Su mirada lo busca como resorte y ahí está él; razonando que su amigo ya le dijo lo que él no pudo y se sonroja como ella, esquivando su mirada, apenado.

—Gracias —dice, con el alma yéndose en un suspiro.

El incómodo Juugo asiente y se retira a su escritorio. Pasa casi un minuto cuando Kimimaro decide regresar a su puesto. Entonces Sakura vuelve a sentir su pesada mirada y esta vez sí voltea, ya no le queda dignidad que perder.

—Gra-gracias —lo suelta suficientemente alto para que él lo pueda oír.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, con sus extraños ojos verdes y esas ojeras inmensas que le hacen sudar, le sonríe y le muestra el pulgar.

—No hay de qué.

* * *

 _ **Sakura y Kimimaro.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **~STRIFEMACHINE~**_


	2. Día 2: Sakura y Suigetsu

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.

 ** _Diciembre_** , el mes de ** _SAKURA HARUNO_** en Tumblr.

31 días de MultiSaku para todos los gustos. 31 momentos entre ella y nosotros. 31 veces donde escribo lo que pienso de esta mujer.

OS cortos para poder cumplir el cometido.

Para mis queridos **_lectores_** _,_ para mis queridos **_Sakufans_** _,_ para mi querida **_Churro._**

 ** _2 de diciembre._**

* * *

 **¡Shannarō!**

 _ **Día 2: A**_ _mor incondicional_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **—E**_ stán a punto de llegar.

Sakura bajó las piernas del sofá y se sentó con rectitud mientras leía su novela, antes de decidir que prefería meterse a su habitación y sólo salir para comer e ir al baño. No es que desprecie las amistades de su hermana Karin, simplemente que no eran personas aptas con las que ella querría convivir. Eran la clase de chicos que podría encontrar en un callejón obscuro metiéndose sustancias desconocidas por la nariz y asaltando abuelitas. Faltándole el respeto a las mujeres y rayando con sus estúpidos grafitis las paredes de cualquier lugar.

Un montón de emos que siempre apestaban a cigarro. Un gordinflón, un greñudo, una machorra, dos gemelos pervertidos, un gigantón, un culo muy guapo y un sujeto muy extraño con dientes de sierra; personalmente, el que peor le caía. Todos hediondos y drogadictos.

Así que ya decidido, se retiró a su habitación.

Eran las ocho de la noche y sus padres habían viajado a otra ciudad por el funeral de una amiga de su madre. Es comprensible que su descarriada hermana haría lo que quería, sin embargo, le molestaba que en lugar de ir ella sola a los problemas, terminara trayéndolos a su casa.

Resultó evidente que ya estaban ahí por todo el escándalo que inició de un segundo a otro. Rodó los ojos, y releyó el inicio de un capítulo porque se había distraído. Tronó sus dedos cuando escuchó que algo se rompía y apretó los dientes cuando rugieron las bocinas con música rap. Masajeó su cien y suspiró resignada, sería una larga noche.

Bajó por un vaso de agua y los observó de reojo, todos tontos. La saludaron con la alegría de un montón de adolescentes a punto de convertirse en adultos y ella apretó los labios en una sonrisa forzada. Tayuya soltó la broma de que ellos le causaban vergüenza, se obligó a negarlo, pero era evidente que sí.

.

A eso de las dos o tres de la mañana la atrapa una increíble incomodidad. Su pecho se siente apretado y algo le pica el cuello. Tiene mucho calor y sus piernas se ahogan aprisionadas. Hay algo pegándose a su trasero y una mano queriéndose escurrir dentro de su pantalón. Siente en la parte superior de su espalda los dientes puntiagudos y el repugnante olor a alcohol y cigarro. Se despierta pero no se alarma, sabe que es él.

—Buenas noches Sakura.

—Suigetsu.

Lo odia más que a nada en la vida, pero ama cómo la hace sentir. No es él a quien quisiera tener detrás de ella frotándose como un perro, pero es esto lo único que puede obtener. Suigetsu es un pedante simio que se cree interesante pareciendo un stripper que viste de cuero y está tatuado, con el cabello largo a los hombros y amarrado, con las uñas pintadas de un pésimo tono gris. Infiel y sin modales, sin nada bueno que ofrecer. Y aun así, con unas manos agiles para acariciarla y una lengua vigorosa que seduce hasta a la más seria de las mujeres y hace su muralla flaquear.

—Este pantalón es más sexy que una minifalda.

Sabe que lo dice porque Karin se ha puesto una. Karin es una pelirroja ardiente que sabe cómo vestirse para llamar la atención. Sakura es una pelirrosa ñoña que prefiere sentirse cómoda.

—Es muy fácil meter mi mano.

Suigetsu juega con el débil elástico del pantalón y toca su piel como si se fuera a romper. Su vientre hierve y su entrepierna palpita. En el fondo le da asco, sin embargo, no puede evitar gustarle el cómo la hace sentir.

Besa la piel de su espalda y muerde su oreja cuando continua tallando su pelvis con su trasero. ¿Su hermana merece que ambos le falten el respeto? No lo sabe, Karin lo engaña también, pero no es su deber juzgarle.

Suigetsu se monta encima de ella y la voltea para dejarla boca abajo, simula penetrarla mientras le mete su larga lengua en su oído y aprieta sus pechos acariciando con sus índices en el centro. Sakura se muerde el labio. Necesita que la bese, necesita que Suigetsu le baje de una buena vez los pantalones y se meta hasta el tope. Que la cargue mientras se empuja dentro de ella y termine corriéndose enfrente de la cara miserable de su hermana.

No obstante, no es tan poca cosa para hacer algo así. Con la simple atención de ese hombre le basta para sentirse complacida. Aun no entiende lo que pasa, ni por qué ese sujeto le quema la piel con simplemente guiñarle un ojo mientras aun sostiene la mano de Karin. Piensa que es la morbosidad de hacer algo que nadie se imaginaría. Porque ante los ojos de todos, ella lo desprecia y siempre habla mal de él. Porque es una chica correcta que jamás rompe un plato y él es un pobre vago perdedor. El novio de su hermana.

Nadie se imagina que es ella a quien acaricia debajo de la mesa cuando cenan con sus papás; ni que es ella a quien besa desesperado en algún lugar encima de su motocicleta. Lo aborrece con el alma por no dejarla en paz y se aborrece a sí misma por siempre caer ente él.

—Hazlo.

Le implora, quiere ser suya de una buena vez, aunque después se arrepienta. Pero Suigetsu sólo sabe reír y besarla, acariciarla y decirle que aun no es tiempo. Se complace con lo poco que hacen y Sakura tiembla excitada y rechazada.

Se siente ofendida y se resigna, así son las cosas. Nunca lograra ir más allá con él, todo quedará resumido en fantasías. Se siente estúpida por esperar algo de ese mal viviente y satisfacerse con una mera ilusión. Los dedos de Suigetsu estirándose sobre su ropa interior vuelven a convertirse en los suyos, y la mano apretando sus senos siguen siendo las almohadas.

—Sakura, ordenamos comida, ¿no quieres cenar?

Karin toca su puerta y Sakura espabila.

—Sí, ya voy.

Baja con su pijama, no le importa si los amigos de Karin se van a reír.

Se sienta en el sofá, toma una rebanada de pizza y lo busca de reojo. Ahí está Suigetsu, esta vez el de verdad; sin quitarle la vista enamorada, única y fiel a su querida hermana Karin. Entonces Sakura muerde su pizza.

—Imbécil.

* * *

 _ **Sakura y Suigetsu.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ** _~STRIFEMACHINE~_**

Gracias por sus comentarios uwu.


	3. Día 3: Sakura y Hidan

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de sus respectivos autores. Lo único mío es la historia.

 ** _Diciembre_** , el mes de ** _SAKURA HARUNO_** en Tumblr.

31 días de MultiSaku para todos los gustos.

Reto de menos 1000 palabras para poder cumplir el cometido.

Para mis queridos **_lectores_** _,_ para mis queridos **_Sakufans_** _,_ para mi querida **_Churro._**

 ** _3 de diciembre._**

* * *

 **¡Shannarō!**

 _ **Día 3: Manos curativas**_

* * *

 ** _P_** one el bote de popcorns en la mesa del centro mientras busca las sandalias en alguna parte debajo del sillón. Antes de siquiera acercarse a la puerta intenta comprobar la hora que es. Está un poco fastidiada de la interrupción a su película, pero sabiendo que faltaban siete minutos para las doce de la noche, ahora se encuentra más confundida que molesta.

No esperaba a nadie esa noche, por lo que escuchar el timbre sonar es extraño. No del extraño emocionante por saber de quien se trataba, sino del extraño escalofriante que inicia una película de terror. Las luces tintinean como si fuera un juego, sonríe, debía ser una jodida broma.

Un toque y después resuena la madera cuando alguien se aleja. Sakura lo medita y niega.

No, ni loca. Que se joda el maldito. No abriría esa puerta. Esperaría a que pasaran cinco minutos para que sus sentidos se relajaran y pudiera volver a disfrutar de su película, seguramente se trataba de uno de esos mocosos de los departamentos aledaños. Nunca se habían metido con ella, pero había escuchado bastantes quejas de su pésimo comportamiento. Le quieren gastar un susto, pero no lo van a lograr.

Espera, sin embargo, ya no ocurre nada. Piensa después que incluso pudo ser un fallo eléctrico casual y un técnico que ha ido a repararlo. No sabe, cuando una persona siente temor se le ocurren demasiadas cosas para dar una explicación razonable. Porque eso es ella, una mujer sumamente razonable.

Pasan unos cinco minutos de descanso mental que aprovecha para ir al baño y regresa con un vaso de agua a su cómodo sillón, pone play a la película y la calma vuelve. Tiene el placer de ver tres minutos completos de película sin interrupciones hasta que ocurre otra vez. El timbre suena y alguien se aleja.

—Con un demonio.

Se levanta para observar por la mirilla, por supuesto, no hay nadie. Está indecisa entre llamar a la policía o ir ella misma a inspeccionar. En las películas de terror esa suele ser una mala idea.

—No es una película de terror —se convence a sí misma. Se siente absurda.

Siente que los nervios van a matarla cuando, a tan sólo instantes de haberse alejado de la mirilla, el timbre vuelve a sonar.

La piel se le eriza y su nuca se llena de escalofríos, esa sensación de supervivencia la inunda y la paranoia invade su apartamento. No dispuesta a arriesgarse, se da la vuelta para acercarse al teléfono de la cocina y llamar a la policía.

Lo busca, pero no está, el teléfono ha desaparecido. Mira hacia un lado. La ventana está abierta.

No le da tiempo ni siquiera para pensar en correr hacia cualquier parte cuando una mano se estrella contra su boca. Grita y se revuelve como una serpiente, pero esa persona es increíblemente fuerte.

—¡Jodida loca! —gruñen tras ella.

La puerta se abre sin mucho esfuerzo y aparece otro hombre inmenso y aterrador. Va a morir, está claro. Sin embargo, Sakura Haruno no moriría sin antes haber luchado.

Se calma para que el hombre que la sujeta baje su guardia y le mete un codazo en las costillas que lo hace soltarla de inmediato. Intenta correr hacia la puerta, pero el otro hombre que parecía distraído buscando algo de comer en la nevera le jala de los cabellos y la tira de un sentón.

—Maldita, ¡no te metas conmigo!

El primer hombre la patea tan fuerte en el hombro que siente que se le ha dislocado. Llora de dolor y de miedo, su cara se vuelve una mueca de terror.

—¡Por favor, no me hagan daño!

—¡Ya no eres tan valiente! ¿no? Zorra. ¡Debiste pensarlo antes de pegarme infeliz!

—Deja de gritar Hidan, harás que los vecinos vengan.

—¡Me importa una mierda quien venga! ¡Los mataré a todos y serán sacrificio para Jashin!

Hidan sujeta del mentón a Sakura para zarandearla desde esa posición, la mira con adrenalina inyectada en la cara, los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa que prometía una insana diversión. El otro sujeto les da la espalda, pero no se aleja.

—¿Te divertiste mujerzuela? ¿Fue divertido enterrar tus manos en las entrañas de mi hermano Jashin?

Le escupe en medio de la cara y su saliva espesa escurre sobre sus labios hasta su mentón, Hidan no tiene suficiente y le vuelve a escupir. Sakura tiembla aterrada. No lo ha podido reconocer desde un principio, pero ahora recuerda quién es.

—¡No fue así, yo hice todo lo que pude! ¡Pero ya no había nada que hacer para salvarlo!

—Que perra, ¿no se supone que eres tú una de las mejores médicos del jodido hospital? ¿Cómo mierda no pudiste salvar a una persona? Una cosa niñita, sólo una maldita cosa tenías que hacer.

Sakura no sabe si realmente está furioso por no haber podido salvar a su hermano de la muerte o simplemente se está burlando medianamente irritado. De cualquier manera, expande sus ojos cuando el sujeto saca una navaja y le muestra una mueca desquiciada.

—Vamos a ver, haremos una pequeña incisión… ¡aquí! —exclama y la apuñala en una pierna.

Sakura grita desesperada, llena de dolor. Implora por su vida mientras sigue gritando y se agita entre el amarre del otro hombre que ha regresado para sujetarla. A Hidan no se le ocurre nada mejor que escribir su propio nombre en aquella carne. Lame su pierna cubierta de sangre y restriega su cara en ella, cubriéndose también. Su expresión vuelve a cambiar y parece que se excita.

—Tu sangre… sabe bien.

Y chupa directamente de la herida.

—Apresúrate y mátala. Esta fastidiándome sostenerla.

—¡Déjame en paz tú también maldito!

La puerta vuelve a ser azotada y un par de hombres uniformados llegan. Los vecinos han hecho su parte, los gritos desgarradores habían inundado todo el piso de departamentos. La policía había actuado rápidamente pero ella lo sintió a eternidad.

Sakura llora y aprieta su pierna que arde, limpia su cara escupida y se deja abrazar por alguien que ha ido a verle. Hidan y el otro hombre han corrido hacia la ventana y han saltado, desapareciendo con la noche. No lo soporta más y se desmaya.

.

—¿Por qué la dejaste con vida?

Hidan se limpia el rostro lleno de sangre con un trozo de tela que arrancó de la falda de esa mujer. Lo dobla como puede y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

—Se me ocurrió otra manera de divertirme con ella. No creas que la he perdonado. Jamás olvidaré que dejó morir a mi hermano Jashin.

Su compañero exhala acostumbrado a sus arranques maniáticos. Mientras siga ayudándolo a conseguir dinero sin pedirle un centavo a cambio, todo le da igual.

—Tal vez no hubiera pasado nada si no lo hubieras apuñalado en primer lugar.

—¡Que te calles maldito!

* * *

 _ **Sakura y Hidan.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ** _~STRIFEMACHINE~_**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, voy a contestarlos muy pronto. Siempre he querido hacer un fic sado HidaSaku, pero siento que a la gente no le va a gustar, sin embargo, no veo a Hidan comportándose de otra manera. Gracias por leer.


	4. Día 4: Sakura y Deidara

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de su autor. Lo único mío es la historia.

 _ **Diciembre**_ , el mes de _ **SAKURA HARUNO**_ en Tumblr.

31 días de MultiSaku para todos los gustos.

One shots de aproximadamente 1000 palabras para poder cumplir el cometido.

Para mis queridos _**lectores**_ _,_ para mis queridos _**Sakufans**_ _,_ para mi querida _**Churro.**_

 _ **4 de diciembre.**_

* * *

 **¡Shannarō!**

 _ **Día 4: Peinados**_

* * *

 _ **P**_ eina su cabello con los dedos mientras se topa con otro nudo que la hace desesperar. ¡Ya se ha peinado demasiadas veces y siempre encuentra una enredadera nueva! Está largo como el demonio e increíblemente maltratado. Tiene la cama llena de varios montones de ropa y cuatro conjuntos completos esperando la prueba final para ser los merecedores de irse con ella al evento de su compañía. Un desafío más en la vida de una mujer.

Y vuelve a su cabello, ¡no sabe qué hacer con él!

Antes le causaba mucho orgullo su larga melena rosada hasta la cintura. La presumía ante las chicas y la agitaba ante los chicos para causar sensación. Había sido un fiel compañero ante tempestades, siempre en forma y a la vanguardia, siempre haciéndola merecedora de halagos envidiables.

Pero esos tiempos acabaron, ya no le interesa como antes. Necesita un cambio de apariencia antes de la gran noche. Está a un día, ¡un día!, de presentar su estresante proyecto a los inversionistas y necesita verse estupendamente. Porque una mujer que se ve bien, se siente bien.

Está todo dicho. Toma su abrigo y todos los vestidos nominados. Además de cortarse el cabello, pedirá consejos de vestuario a manos expertas, pues su querido amigo Sai trabaja ahí y era muy bueno en todo lo relacionado con belleza y moda. La clase de persona que no ha puesto su propia marca de perfumes porque no quiere.

El salón no está demasiado lejos, pero con todo lo que carga piensa que es mejor irse en coche. Llega en un chasquido de dedos ante el reino que se inclina ante las necesidades femenina. Encuentra a Sai antes de siquiera pensar en buscarlo.

—¡Sakura, querida! Que guapa estás.

Sai la saluda con su amanerado tono de diva que sólo le causa gracia, en el buen sentido. Cariño por aquí, un mi vida por acá, el salón de belleza de Sai resplandece por los chicos afeminados que atienden a mujeres hasta hacerlas quedar como actrices de televisión. No podía ser de otra manera, el hombre que mejor entiende a la mujer es el hombre gay.

—¡Tú me ganas! —bromea.

—Pasa, dime que puedo hacer por ti dulzura.

Sai está muy ocupado poniéndole cosas en las manos a una señora y truena los dedos para que alguien se acerque. Conversa un poco con él, le cuenta porqué ha llegado en primer lugar. No se hace demasiados líos y le deja claro que quiere sólo un corte y una opinión.

En eso un hombre rubio de como diecinueve años llega, no lo había visto antes así que concluye que es nuevo.

—A ver lindo Dei, vas a tener el honor de consentir a mi querida amiga Sakura. ¡Trátala bien! Ella te dirá qué hacer.

Sakura mira al muchacho que le sonríe ampliamente, aunque puede ver fácilmente lo forzado que está.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué necesita? ¿Un corte, maquillaje, manicure…?

—Quiero cortarme el cabello —dice, y alza los ganchos que tenían sus vestidos envueltos. —Y consejos para una noche importante.

—Bien, sí. Vamos por aquí

El chico que se llama Dei le extiende la mano apuntando a la hilera de sillas que están frente al largo espejo. No hay muchas desocupadas y se sienta en la primera que ve. Jala su melena para que deje de aplastarse entre su cuerpo y le sonríe al muchacho que la observa desde el espejo.

—Me gustaría que lo dejaras más o menos por aquí —señala la parte media de su espalda, pero queda confundida ante la reacción de desagrado que pone su nuevo peluquero.

—¿Ahí? No se ofenda, pero tiene ideas muy pasadas de moda, sí. —dice, y ante su mirada atónita sostiene su cabello y lo corta de un tirón un poco más debajo de sus hombros. —Voy a nivelarlo no se preocupe.

—Pero yo no… —amenaza con decir algo más, sin embargo, Dei se sumerge en su labor.

Suspira y lo deja simplemente porque no le parece una mala idea y porque ha aprendido a no pelearse con las divas.

Tal vez es demasiado pronto, pero asume que Dei es homosexual. Lo son todos los chicos que trabajan con Sai. No es que fuera un requisito esa sexualidad, pero resultaba regular que fueran ellos quienes desarrollaban un gusto exquisito para los estilos.

—No me presenté antes, soy Sakura Haruno.

—Deidara.

—Así que Deidara, ¿desde cuando trabajas con Sai?

Deidara la mira un instante por el espejo. La expresión de sus ojos y de sus cejas eran bastante remarcadas y masculinas, pero el resto de él parecían características de una tierna señorita plana. Incluso su nombre era afeminado, quizá estaba en esa metamorfosis para convertirse en mujer.

—Desde el lunes, sí.

En menos de lo que esperaba Deidara ha terminado de arreglarla. Comprende que es un chico que no le gusta hablar mucho, tal vez está agobiado de todo el día estar escuchando a las mujeres berrear acerca de las mismas cosas. Es un poco diferente al resto de los trabajadores que parecen encantados conversando con sus clientas. Va directo al grano, en el fondo le gusta, también le ayuda a ella a no perder tanto el tiempo.

—Sígueme, podemos ver lo de tus vestidos de este lado.

Se sabe dónde están los vestidores de memoria, pero prefiere fingir con Deidara que no sabe del tema. Le pide que entre y así lo hace, con él siguiéndole los pasos.

—¿Qué clase de evento es?

—Es una exposición para presentar un proyecto, después viene la cena. No hay baile ni nada parecido.

—¿Tú eres la expositora?

—Así es.

Deidara pone la mano en su barbilla mirando esta vez a los vestidos desenfundados, está indeciso como ella.

—Necesito que te los pongas, eso ayuda a que visualice mejor, sí.

Sakura asiente y espera a que se marche, pero como ve que él no tiene intención de moverse titubea un poco. Sin embargo, supone que no es tan raro que se desvista delante de él. Los trabajadores de Sai, y el mismo Sai, eran señoritas en su corazón. Sería como desvestirse frente a Ino, obviando lo mucho que se parecían también.

Entonces se prueba un vestido tras otro ante su atenta mirada. El chico parece que ha olvidado parpadear y se concentra tanto en su trabajo que no le quita los ojos de encima. Empieza a ponerla nerviosa su manera de analizarla, incluso la manera en la que parece meditar qué vestido le ha quedado mejor mientras toca el escote de su espalda o el largo de la falda rozando sus piernas o sube el cierre apretando su figura.

Su mente intenta estar en calma el tiempo que dura encerrada con él y se le hace pesadamente difícil. Un pensamiento rebelde se le escapa y se imagina quitándose toda la ropa para sentarse sobre él y hacerlo gritar como nena mientras ella era su activa, y se esfuma tan rápido como llega cuando se ríe de su propia estupidez.

De pronto Sai cruza la puerta de los vestidores y los mira con asombro, ella aun no terminaba de ponerse los pantalones y estaba en ropa interior.

—¡Lo hicieron en mi salón! ¡Desvergonzados! —finge que se ofende e intercala su mirada entre ella y Deidara. —De ti no me sorprende Dei, ¡pero tú Sakura! Ay Dios.

—Pero qué dices Sai… —intenta decir Sakura risueña, piensa que es una broma. —Deidara me ayudó mucho a decidir mi vestuario.

—¿Y no te dio pena? Estoy sorprendido. Siempre decías que te apenaba que yo te viera semidesnuda y eso que soy gay. ¿Con Deidara no dices nada? ¡Con tus atributos este chico hetero se te pudo haber aventado encima!

Y se ríe, como si hubiera dicho cualquier cosa.

—Iré a facturar el recibo, ya vuelvo, sí.

Y el otro se larga, habiéndose ya aprovechado de su ingenuidad.

* * *

 ** _Sakura y Deidara._**

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 ** _~STRIFEMACHINE~_**

Gracias por leer.


	5. Día 5: Sakura y Hinata

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de su autor. Lo único mío es la historia.

 _ **Diciembre**_ , el mes de _ **SAKURA HARUNO**_ en Tumblr.

31 días de MultiSaku para todos los gustos.

One shots de aproximadamente 1000 palabras para poder cumplir el cometido.

Para mis queridos _**lectores**_ _,_ para mis queridos _**Sakufans**_ _,_ para mi querida _**Churro.**_

 _ **5 de diciembre.**_

* * *

 **¡Shannarō!**

 _ **Día 5: Cartas de amor**_

* * *

 _ **L**_ a ve ilusionada escribiendo con un impulso de energía que la hacen sonreír con ternura. Hinata tiene una letra espantosa y se vuelve peor a medida que sigue rayando sus garabateos en una hoja de color rosa. Poco a poco su combustible se agota y vuelve a ser la misma conejita asustada que no sabe a dónde llegar.

—¿Qué más podría poner? —le pregunta.

Sakura acomoda un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Le echa un vistazo a la hoja y contiene su risa.

—¡Apenas has escrito, "querido Naruto" y la fecha!

La chica de ojos grises se alarma.

—¡Baja la voz por favor!

Hinata se sonroja porque teme que escuchen a su amiga decir el nombre de la persona que amaba desde la escuela primaria. Mira hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie la haya escuchado y se alivia, todos están en lo suyo. Incluso Naruto está con sus amigos demasiado lejos de ellas, riéndose de una broma que seguramente ha contado Kiba.

—No es tan fácil…

Sakura mueve los ojos hacia arriba. Le desespera su actitud tan cobarde, pero la quiere igual. Es su tierna Hinata después de todo, la dulce chica que a veces tiene que tomar de la mano porque el mundo se empeña en dejarla atrás. Tiene ganas de apretarle las mejillas y ver la expresión que pone, siempre tan sumisa. A veces esa chica le hace sacar su lado perverso.

—Ayúdame ¿sí?

—¿Qué me darás a cambio?

Hinata la mira nerviosa y sonríe. Busca en su mochila y saca un emparedado de jamón, ya tiene una mordida en medio. Le cuesta trabajo controlar su hambre en la primera clase, pero a pequeños bocados se le quita. Le extiende su emparedado para que Sakura muerda una esquina donde Hinata no haya mordido antes, pero la pelirrosa la sujeta de la mano y mueve el pan para comer justamente en el único espacio donde ella ya había comido.

La mira directamente a los ojos. A veces no pude disimularlo.

—Te ayudaré a escribirle una a Sasuke.

—¡Hecho!

Entonces Sakura saca una hoja de su mochila y escribe con una letra muy fina la fecha, y un querido Naruto.

—Eres alguien muy ardiente, me pones cachonda…

—¡Sakura!

—Quiero montarte siempre hasta gritar: ¡dime vaquero!

Aunque se avergüenza de su amiga también se ríe. Sakura en cambio, hace bolita el papel y lo lanza al bote de basura que está del otro lado del aula. Cree que nadie la ha visto, pero una voz resuena en alto.

—A su... ¡que buen tiro Sakura!

Naruto le enseña el pulgar y Sakura le sonríe. Empuja a Hinata del hombro para que aproveche a llamar su atención, sin embargo, ella se encoge de hombros cohibida y se sume en su banca. Naruto regresa a lo suyo sin saber que Hinata existe, otra vez.

—Deberías empezar a ayudarte tú misma, ¿no crees?

El timbre suena y es hora de hacer deporte y se van juntas como siempre. A diez pasos delante de ella van Naruto y Sasuke, al lado de ambos, una Shion y Karin tomándolos de las manos. A lo largo de los años, los han visto con muchas chicas diferentes y ya no les lastima ese cuadro deshonroso.

Naruto y Sasuke eran como esos personajes que uno anhelaba como se anhela a un cantante o estrella de televisión. La fantasía era asombrosa y un desenlace de amor muy improbable, pero el conformismo era grato. Jamás serían como las mujeres que ellos preferían, despampanantes y ardientes, justo como lo eran ellos.

Por lo menos así era para Sakura, se había rendido hace mucho tiempo ya. A veces Hinata aun insistía con eso porque le ayudaba a sentirse comprendida y la pelirrosa le seguía el juego. No obstante, la estrella se había apagado, Sasuke aun era ardiente pero ya no le quitaba el sueño. Se siente diferente.

—Deberías usar escotes y no un suéter encima del otro, me da coraje que estos enormes pechos sean desperdiciados —suelta, cuando ya están en los vestidores.

Hinata se sonroja y se quita las tres prendas que tiene encima hasta quedar en ropa interior. Usa un bonito sostén con un moño en el centro. Sus pechos son redondos y estrujables, justo como los recuerda.

Extiende su mano y los acaricia con el índice mientras tiembla, su amiga no dice nada por supuesto. Es una chica sensible en todos los aspectos, aunque lo trate de disimular.

—Es raro…

Lo entiende, es absolutamente raro querer tocarla cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Es raro querer abrazarla para quedarse con ella por siempre. Es raro querer protegerla de cualquier cosa. Es raro sentir un poco de envidia hacia Naruto por su atención.

Aun le gustan los chicos y las chicas no le interesan en lo absoluto. Pero la Hinata tan vulnerable y fácil de lastimar, que tiembla al tacto, que se sonroja con una sonrisa, que baja la mirada tímida ante unos ojos que se la quieren comer, ataca a su corazón y le hacen sentir cosquillas en su espalda. La quiere estrellar en la banca, lo admire otra vez, ella saca su lado perverso.

—Lo sé…

Sakura intenta sacarle el sostén. No hay problema, están en los vestidores y todas se fueron ya a jugar. Lo hace de frente así que tiene que abrazarla y reafirmarle que es más alta, que es la hembra alfa. Y cuando se lo quita queda sin nada, con sus pechos libres apretándose contra Sakura la que no lleva nada y no se avergüenza de su poco pecho.

—Aquí es donde brillo yo —Sakura toma las manos de Hinata y las lleva a su trasero. Ambas se ríen y la pelirrosa no lo soporta más.

Empieza a besarla con pasión y confianza. Lo ha hecho antes y lo hará mil veces hasta que Hinata diga que está harta de sentirse bien en sus brazos al ser amada por otra mujer. Sakura le aprieta los pechos. Antes le tenía celos, pero ahora los ama. Agradece todos los días lo grandes que son y como abarcan toda su mano. Jala la punta erizada mientras enredan sus lenguas y siente como la desinhibida Hinata le aprieta el trasero y le acaricia la cadera sin ser consciente de lo apasionada que puede llegar a ser.

Sólo ella, su mejor amiga Sakura lo sabe. Deja de besarla para meterse su pecho favorito a la boca y morderlo suavemente. Lo adora porque fue el primero que le enseñó. Su mano se escurre a su entrepierna y la frota con suavidad. Hinata tiembla y sus ojos se nublan, muerde su labio y se ve tan sexy que quiere estamparla en todas partes y meterle su imaginaria verga para grabarse cada gesto pervertido hasta que suplique.

Pero no puede, porque Hinata es sólo una chica heterosexual con falta de cariño. No quiere aprovecharse de ello ni confundirla, así que se conforma con lo que puede tomar.

—¿Quieres dejar la carta ahora o esperarás a la hora de la salida? —dice, arrodillándose.

Hinata se alza la falda totalmente perdida y Sakura se encarga de bajarle la ropa interior. Entonces cuelga su pierna derecha en su hombro izquierdo y aprieta los labios para no hacer ruido. Su lengua ya estaba dentro.

—Naruto puede esperar.

* * *

 _ **Sakura y Hinata.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **~STRIFEMACHINE~**_

Puse la palabra con "v" uwu. Gracias por leer.


	6. Día 6: Sakura y Haku

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de su autor. Lo único mío es la historia.

 _ **Diciembre**_ , el mes de _ **SAKURA HARUNO**_ en Tumblr.

31 días de MultiSaku para todos los gustos.

One shots de aproximadamente 1000 palabras para poder cumplir el cometido.

Para mis queridos _**lectores**_ _,_ para mis queridos _**Sakufans**_ _,_ para mi querida _**Churro.**_

 _ **Dedicado la Milanesa-kun, género indefinido. Ojalá encuentres a tu milanesa en el plato de otro.**_

 _ **6 de diciembre.**_

* * *

 **¡Shannarō!**

 _ **Día 6: S** u brillante sonrisa._

* * *

—¿Vas a quedarte otra vez tarde Sakura?

—Me parece que sí

Ha sido secretaria del licenciado Kakashi por muchos años, lo que conllevaba la responsabilidad de hacer más de lo que debería cumplir cualquier otra persona. El licenciado es agradable pero sumamente irresponsable e impuntual. Por eso tiene que reagendar citas, hacer llamadas extras, reacomodar calendarios, ajustar horarios y rechazar suscripciones a grupos de mujeres ardientes dispuestas a todo cuando el inocente licenciado no tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado esos recibos a su cuenta de . Cansado y estresante, pero bonificador. Se quedaría otra vez horas extras haciendo parte de los deberes del licenciado Kakashi, pero era muy amable con ella y sabía cómo recompensarla.

Además, tenía la compañía de Haku.

—¿El licenciado Momochi volvió a tomarse el día libre?

Haku asiente y gira su silla hacia su dirección. Están casi frente a frente, las oficinas de sus jefes están pegadas. Es un edificio pequeño porque la empresa está en sus inicios.

—Zabuza tiene una obsesión por aquella espada antigua que compró. Quiere aprender a manejarla y tonterías así.

—¿Para qué?

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo. A veces parece que trabajamos para niños, ¿no crees?

Sakura se ríe y Haku vuelve a iniciar la conversación después de un minuto.

—Parece que esta será otra velada romántica entre tú y yo.

—Parece que sí.

Sakura regresa a lo suyo dejando el comentario de Haku en el aire. Ella siempre solía bromear con esas cosas, tanto que a veces podría rozar los límites del lesbianismo genuino. No le incomoda por supuesto. Haku es una mujer muy atractiva y educada, aunque vista un poco masculino, y no tiene un compromiso con nadie. Haku es entonces lo más cercano a un ligue que puede tener, aunque no sea en serio, o eso cree. No quiere emocionarse con esa idea, ella no es lesbiana, todos sus ideales amorosos han caído en hombres y no se imagina estando cómoda con otra mujer. Claro que ha tenido fantasías donde Haku confiesa su homosexualidad y se le declara, pero eso ya es otra cosa. Morbosidad quizá, o tal vez la maldita soledad.

—Esa ropa que traes se te ve muy bien. Es difícil cambiar de estilo, pero creo que a ti te queda cualquier cosa.

Sakura toca el cuello de su blusa y lo acomoda por instinto. Sí, ha cambiado de estilo y es la primera persona que lo ha notado. Por eso Haku le cae muy bien.

—Gracias. Cuando quieras podemos salir a comprar tú y yo.

Haku sonríe y deja lo suyo una vez más para concentrarse en ella. Cuando hace eso la pone nerviosa. También tiene su propia belleza y su manera de llamar la atención, pero los rasgos de Haku eran más delicados y tenía esa gracia especial de estar con una persona agradable que no te va a hacer daño. Da buena impresión incluso antes de hablarle. Además, es una chica muy cotizada y querida, sabe que hay más de uno detrás de ella y cuando conoces a la idol de un grupo de personas solo quedan dos opciones: admirarla por ser admirada u odiarla por ser tan amada sin sentido. Y ella cae en la primera categoría.

Así que se siente emocionada de ser su centro de atención cuando los demás rogarían por ello. Es una victoria personal, aunque no lo anhele demasiado.

—Me gusta comprar ropa, pero lo que en verdad me gusta es quitármela.

A Sakura se le calientan las orejas sin saber qué decir. Ahí está otra vez su coqueteo que va más allá de una broma, sin embargo, ella misma se baja los ánimos. En el fondo Haku es una persona cruel que disfruta ponerla nerviosa, eso debe ser. Cuando la vuelve a mirar, Haku ya se ha levantado para inclinarse en su escritorio.

Entonces ella acaricia un mechón de su cabello rosa y se lo lleva a la nariz para dar un profundo suspiro, como si estuviera oliendo una flor.

—Si me lo ofreces, también te podría acompañar.

—Haku yo…

La verdad es que se engañaba a sí misma, ya había notado que todas las insinuaciones de Haku eran cien por ciento reales. Estaba interesada en ella de verdad; sus halagos y su favoritismo no eran porque sí. No obstante, estaba el hecho de que ella no se sentía, tan, atraída a las mujeres. Haku le acaricia el brazo y su piel se eriza. Debe rechazarla ahora.

—Sakura —le besa el dorso de su mano. —¿Podemos dejarnos de rodeos?

Se acerca a besarla y ella se hace para atrás despacio, entre queriendo y no.

—No soy lesbiana.

La mira con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro.

Intenta besarla de nuevo, pero Sakura gira su rostro con más decisión.

—¡Me refiero a que no me puedo sentir atraída por ti!

Haku se sigue riendo, hay algo que le parece muy divertido y Sakura quiere explotar. No le gusta que se burlen de ella por más nerviosa que esté. Su maldita y brillante sonrisa está ahí como siempre, molestándola y confundiéndola.

Sin embargo, y antes de que le grite, Haku toma su mano y la guía a su propia entrepierna, haciendo un movimiento soez, insultante y devastador. Iba a gritarle, pero entonces se da cuenta y su creciente furia se convierte en sorpresa. No se lo puede creer.

—¿Ves? No soy mujer.

Sakura no se puede calmar, ahora se sonroja.

—Yo todo este tiempo creí que…

—Lo sé, y fue divertido.

Y por fin puede aprovechar para besarla. Entonces, que ella no le corresponda porque sigue procesando toda la situación pasa a segundo plano y le vuelve a hacer gracia. No le importa de hecho, la besa intensamente mientras Sakura aun no puede creer la realidad. Es un poco ridículo, pero ha querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, fantaseando cada vez que se quedaban solos y ella bajaba la guardia y contaba cosas estimulantes porque pensaba que era mujer.

—¿De verdad eres hombre?

Haku asiente.

—No me lo puedo creer.

Se aleja un poco para darle su espacio y que termine de aceptar todo. En un momento Sakura se ríe.

—Pues, supongo que muchas cosas sobre ti tienen sentido ahora.

Haku asiente, ahora está sentado en el escritorio de ella.

—Bueno, ¿Ya me la puedes chupar?

* * *

 ** _Sakura y Haku_**

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _STRIFEMACHINE_**

Se me hizo un pelín tarde, es que ando salvando el semestre. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a mis queridos amigos Lian y Fati que no se bañan.


	7. Día 7: Sakura y Karin

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de su autor. Lo único mío es la historia.

 _ **Diciembre**_ , el mes de _ **SAKURA HARUNO**_ en Tumblr.

31 días de MultiSaku para todos los gustos.

One shots de aproximadamente 1000 palabras para poder cumplir el cometido.

Para mis queridos _**lectores**_ _,_ para mis queridos _**Sakufans**_ _,_ para mi querida _**Churro.**_

 _ **7 de diciembre.**_

* * *

 **¡Shannarō!**

 _ **Día 7: Nekomimi**._

* * *

 _ **S**_ e siente muy feliz de que ellos sean felices. En serio, lo jura de verdad.

Siempre supo que Sasuke no sería para ella, quiso aferrarse a la idea de que la compañía y la constancia lo harían mirarla con otros ojos. Que la dedicación llegaría a su corazón, que su voluntad sería admirable. Su personalidad tal vez no era la mejor. Quizá pasaba mucho tiempo peleando o creyéndose intelectual, pero en el fondo, pensaba que Sasuke se daría cuenta de que era una buena mujer, una persona digna para ser la madre de sus hijos.

Lo intentó tan fuerte, cada día desde que se levantaba hasta la hora de dormir. Se desvivió para ayudarle y ser útil en su vida. Caminó su camino y lloró sus lágrimas. Intentó calmar su pena y ser su nuevo mañana. Lo cuidó como si fuera su madre, lo comprendió como hermana, lo escuchó como amiga y lo amó como mujer. Estuvo a su disposición las veces que le llamó, fue su guerrera fiel y su acompañante incondicional. Se unió a su causa cuando se lo propuso y juró ante él que no lo dejaría solo jamás.

Pero al final, todo eso fue en vano. Hoy, Sasuke se estaba casando con otro.

Hubiera pensado que era una broma si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos. A pesar de todas las palabras y de todas las promesas, Sasuke se había marchado con él.

Tiene ganas de llorar de rabia. Se siente estúpida por haberlos presentado. ¿Cómo lo sabría de cualquier forma? Pasaría tarde o temprano. Si no era con Naruto, sería con otro. No es su culpa ser gay, pero le hubiera evitado mucho daño si se lo hubiera dicho desde un maldito principio. Aunque claro, Sasuke no tenía esa obligación, nunca le pidió que lo amara como una tonta.

—Tienes cara de que te quieres morir.

Karin se asusta con la voz que está a sus espaldas. Voltea y se encuentra con la otra despechada que Sasuke dejó atrás.

—Sakura.

—Salud.

La pelirrosa choca su copa con la de ella.

—Ha sido una ceremonia muy hermosa, ¿verdad? —Karin asiente. —Me alegro por esos dos tontos.

—Aunque todo pasó muy rápido, salió bien.

Es incómodo hablar con Sakura. Se habían declarado la guerra por el amor de Sasuke desde la preparatoria y desde entonces se sabotearon mutuamente. Las confrontaciones eran todo un espectáculo y los resultados, un mero chiste del destino.

Ya no son rivales, por supuesto. Ahora son dos solteronas viendo al amor de su vida irse con otro hombre.

—¿Cuántos gatos piensas comprar? —pregunta la pelirrosa. Karin la mira y se cuestiona si acaso ya está borracha.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es obvio que vas a quedarte sola y amargada, sólo quiero saber cuántos gatos terminarás metiendo a tu casa.

Karin se ríe.

—Tengo una lista de pretendientes esperando turno —se mofa, claro que no es verdad, pero a Sakura no le incumbe.

—No te creo ni media palabra —se burla.

—¡Ja! Para que lo sepas, soy una rompecorazones. Podría conquistar al hombre que quisiera. Bueno, menos a los hombres gay, como verás…

Sakura tomó su trago de una sola. Se emborrachaba con muy poco igual que Karin y aprovechó que ya estaba entrando en fuego para proponérselo. Ahora se sentía animada y con ganas de divertirse. Al diablo el joto de Sasuke, esta noche no tenía por qué morir con lloriqueos y lamentaciones. Tenía ganas de disfrutar una buena fiesta, y aunque era extraño, necesitaba que la acompañara la única persona en ese velorio aburrido que comprendía su dolor. Su vieja enemiga Karin.

—¡Demuéstramelo! Vamos a un bar y quiero que te ligues a la persona que yo diga.

—¿Y si gano qué?

—Lo pensamos en el camino, ¡andando!

Ni siquiera se despidieron de los novios cuando ya estaban en la banqueta pidiendo un taxi. Borracha, pero no tonta, a Karin le llegó súbitamente el arrepentimiento y le pidió al taxista que se desviara a su casa. Tal vez si la hubiera agarrado con otros dos vasos de whiskey encima la podría haber convencido, sin embargo, no necesitaba de una ridícula actuación mediocre en un bar donde no conseguiría nada porque no era de esa clase de mujeres para terminar la noche. Tenía dignidad. Sí señor.

—Tonterías, llévenos al bar.

No obstante, Sakura no era igual. Se descarrilaba apenas con un trago encima, lo sabía porque había sido obligada a convivir con ella en ocasiones anteriores, por Sasuke, y aunque tenía buenos recuerdos tampoco quería ser compañera en una tonta aventura de borrachas.

—Es más, le llamaré a Hinata y Shion para que nos acompañen, ¡otras perdedoras en el amor!

Sakura tuvo que casi arrastrar a Karin para que se decidiera entrar. Se sentaron en la barra y Karin juró por su madre que no se movería de ahí hasta que no fuera para marcharse.

—Eres una habladora aguafiestas. No nos hubiéramos ido de la maldita boda si te ibas a quedar así.

Karin la miró molesta.

—¡No fui yo quien quiso irse! —exclamó y le golpeó el pecho con su dedo índice. —Tú me arrastraste aquí.

—¡Porque me dijiste que nos ibas a conseguir unos ligues para olvidar!

—¡Yo no dije eso!

Sakura le pidió que guardara silencio cuando vio a dos tipos pasar. No estaban guapos, y parecía que eran empleados del lugar, pero Karin suponía que su, ahora ya no enemiga, saltaría sobre un perro si este la hiciera sentir menos peor con el asunto de Sasuke. Se rio.

—Veo que te gusta la idea, pilluela Karin, solo te querías hacer la difícil.

—¡No me reía de eso!

La pelirrosa bufó.

—Si tanto te cuesta, podrías practicar conmigo. Háblame como si intentaras conquistarme y ya te diré yo qué tal.

Sakura bebió lo que pidió de un solo trago y Karin hizo lo mismo, poco a poco ya no se le hacía tan tonta la idea de Sakura. Sentía ese calor interno que provoca el alcohol y de repente estaba plena y capaz de hacer de todo. Bueno, casi.

—Hola nena. No pude evitar notar que este vestido te queda fabuloso —otro trago. —¿Ya nos conocíamos de algún sitio? ¿O es que no te reconozco con la ropa puesta?

Sakura estalla en risas y Karin le sigue, se están divirtiendo de verdad. Con otro trago la pelirrosa se anima.

—Tengo sed, nena, y tu hueles a Gatorade —exclama la pelirrosa.

Más risas y más tragos, entonces continúa Karin.

—Camina por la sombrita porque el sol derrite los bombones.

Y la noche se va con ellas, sin conseguir nada más que una noche entre viejas ex enemigas.

…

Karin despierta en una cama que no es la suya, no se lo puede creer. ¡Realmente sucedió! Esta desnuda por lo que significa que paso la noche con un hombre. Esta nerviosa pero la adrenalina corre por su cuerpo, solo esperaba que no fuera un gordo feo o algún psicópata. Punto para Karin.

Al final, resultó que sí era una máquina de seducción y únicamente hubo que caer en la ebriedad para descubrirlo. Ya quería ver la tonta cara de Sakura cuando se lo dijera. Es más, hasta podía caer la posibilidad de que llegara de la mano con su nuevo galán para recordarle que la única solterona de los gatos sería ella.

La persona a su lado se remueve y Karin aun no está lista para enfrentarla. Sin embargo, suspira y acepta que debe hacerlo.

No obstante, su mundo se cae a pedazos. Quien sale de entre las sábanas es una alborotada melena rosa. Sakura bosteza y sale de la cama desnuda directo hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar, se da la media vuelta y le da una sonrisa como si estuviera pasando cualquier cosa.

—Me arrepiento de pensar que eras una aguada. Déjame prepararme para el cuarto round, tigre.

* * *

 _ **Sakura y Karin.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **STRIFEMACHINE**_

No me había dado cuenta, pero hice un arco gay directa o indirectamente. Gracias por sus comentarios valen mil uwu.


	8. Día 8: Sakura y Kiba

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de su autor. Lo único mío es la historia.

 _ **Diciembre**_ , el mes de _ **SAKURA HARUNO**_ en Tumblr.

31 días de MultiSaku para todos los gustos.

One shots de aproximadamente 1000 palabras para poder cumplir el cometido.

Para mis queridos _**lectores**_ _,_ para mis queridos _**Sakufans**_ _,_ para mi querida _**Churro.**_

 _ **8 de diciembre.**_

* * *

 **¡Shannarō!**

 _ **Día 8:** Dulce como anmitsu._

* * *

—¿No crees que deberíamos hacer una alianza?

Los dos están ahí, en las gradas. Ella mirando los alrededores mientras él la molestaba otra vez con su inútil presencia. El partido de Konoha versus Suna ha terminado y el equipo de su escuela resultó ganador. Los jugadores celebran entre ellos, con las porristas y con los aficionados que bajan llenos de felicidad.

Y justo en medio de la cancha, dando vueltas como dos mentecatos sin preocupaciones estaban Naruto y Hinata, él cargándola a ella, riéndose, como si a su alrededor no existiera nada.

—¿Para qué o qué?

Naruto había anotado el gol de diferencia, y aunque quería felicitarlo, no pensaba que fuera el mejor momento. Había mucha gente a su alrededor, y como si no fuera suficiente, también estaba Hinata. Sakura aplaudió desde las gradas a su mejor amigo, pero ya no bajó a saludarlo como hacía antes. Ahora tenía a esa chica que se encargaba de hacer tales cosas, meterse entre ellos sería un poco incómodo. Hyuga era su novia desde hace tres meses.

—Pues para separarlos, ¿para qué más?

Dejaron de dar vueltas para darse un besito rápido y atender a los fanáticos, parecían celebridades. Como un rey tomando posesión del trono con su fiel y sumisa reina siguiéndolo de cerca.

—No digas tonterías.

Siempre tuvo el amor de Naruto, siempre tuvo su completa atención e incluso su admiración. Eran mejores amigos, pero también era su chica, la favorita después de Kushina, a la que siempre complacía en cada cosa que pidiera. Sabía que él la amaba de una manera que no le pudo corresponder, pero había dado todo de sí para compensárselo. Lo admitía, pensó que emparejarlo con Hinata sería una buena idea y que incluso la relación entre ambos mejoraría. Ya no viviría con la culpa de lastimar a su mejor amigo, sin embargo…

—¿No te crees capaz de ganarle a Hinata?

Sakura lo miró como quien mira a una pulga, fastidiada. El idiota de Kiba sonreía como si no acabara de insultarla a su manera. A parte de haberle robado la completa atención de Naruto, la pelirrosa no tenía nada en contra de esa enclenque chica. Era verdad que su personalidad cansaba y resultaba ser más divertido salir con una piedra que invitar a esa chica a cualquier lado, pero en el fondo no la odiaba. Hinata únicamente había aprovechado la oportunidad que ella misma le dio al presentarle a su amigo y meterla hasta en la sopa para que ese atolondrado la notara.

De cualquier forma, con excepción de sus grandes pechos, podía ganarle en cualquier cosa. Incluso si se lo proponía, podía quitarle a su novio en cuanto quisiera. Una idea perversa cruza su mente, su noviazgo entonces ocurre por un mero capricho de sacárselos de encima.

—Por favor. Soy mejor que ella —suelta y enseguida se arrepiente.

Tal vez no debería decir lo que en verdad piensa a alguien como Kiba. Es más amigo de Hinata que de ella y podría utilizar todo lo que diga en su contra. Tampoco quiere empezar una ofensiva a partir de un chisme.

—Olvida lo que dije, deja de provocarme —reclama, pero luego rectifica. —¿Y por qué quisieras tú separarlos? No me digas, estás enamorado de Hinata. Pobrecito, nunca dejará a Naruto por ti.

Kiba finge ofenderse pero no puede ocultar que realmente se divierte. Eso la pone de mal humor.

—Ni él dejará a Hinata por ti.

Se molesta aun más. Ni siquiera le importa tanto que ellos estén juntos, lo que en verdad le molesta es que la menosprecien.

—Para que lo sepas, fui yo quien los juntó. Naruto es solamente mi amigo.

—Claro, repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

Sakura castañea los dientes antes de levantarse, ya estaba harta.

—Tengo que irme, no soporto tanto la peste a perro mojado.

Ha sido una ofensa grande desde su perspectiva, pero el tonto de Kiba no hace más que reírse.

—Tienes razón, estos tontos dejan un olor a muerto.

—Lo decía por ti.

Sakura baja de las gradas hasta la salida con Kiba siguiéndole los pasos. Ahora que su querida amiga Hinata pasa todo el tiempo con su novio y Shino se ha cambiado de escuela no tiene nada mejor que hacer que seguirla como, bueno, el perro mugroso que es.

La verdad es que le cae mal por siempre provocarla. Es un insistente cabeza hueca que cuando no está hablándole de alguna tontería sin importancia, está tratando de sacarle información sobre sus sentimientos por Naruto y Hinata. A veces piensa que la misma niña es la que lo manda a acosarla para saber si planea quitarle a su novio o que por el contrario, los celos que siente por ellos lo obligan a intentar convencerla de unírsele para sabotearlos.

De cualquier forma, se ha acostumbrado un poco a su compañía. No quiere aceptarlo, pero de cierta manera se siente igual de abandonada que él.

—¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?

Sakura saca su Anmitsu. Otra cosa que no le gusta de él es que siempre termina robándole comida, y para no quedarse con hambre tiene que traer una doble ración para él.

—Genial, me gusta.

—Ya te dije que traigas tu propia comida. No soy tu madre ni tu esposa como para invitarte de lo que hago.

—Sí, sí, ni que lo digas. ¿Quién querría casarse contigo? —dice y le pellizca la mejilla.

—¡Cualquiera! —exclama irritada. —Tú incluido.

—Lo dices con mucha seguridad.

Sakura se recarga en su asiento y entrecierra los ojos. Pone ese gesto que alguna vez su mejor amigo le había dicho que le encantaba. Intenta ponerlo nervioso, sus ojos verdes se clavan en sus ojos castaños y él no titubea como su amigo. Le regresa su fuerte mirada confiado, la imita y quiere derrotarla en su propio juego. Si lo compara con otros chicos, Kiba es feo, pero tiene esa confianza en sí mismo que no se le hace tan desagradable.

—Tendrás que hacer mucho más si quieres conquistarme, nena.

Sakura retira su mirada, esa para nada es su intención.

—¿Conquistarte? Como si no fuera evidente que utilizas a Naruto y Hinata como excusa para acercarte a mí.

Toma con su tenedor un pedazo de su Anmitsu para cerrar su burla con broche de oro. Sin embargo, el cara de perro hace su movimiento. Cuando ya había tocado sus labios y estaba a punto de morderlo, Kiba sujeta su mano y desvía la comida hasta su propia boca para engullirlo todo, la vuelve a retar con la mirada. Le incite a que haga algo más que quedarse con la boca abierta.

—Que lista eres Sakurita, y solo tardaste tres meses en darte cuenta.

Se siente acalorada, pero ante todo, indignada.

—Era evidente que estabas loco por mí, idiota.

Si no aceptó a Naruto, mucho menos iba a aceptar a este. No obstante, sonríe porque es incluso más temerario que él. Y a pesar de todo, le gusta un poquito las personas así.

* * *

 ** _Sakura y Kiba._**

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

STRIFEMACHINE

Ni siquiera sé qué es el anmitsu. Me imaginé un cap bien pervertido con la posición de perro, pero lo dejaré para después :b Gracias por leer.


	9. Día 9: Sakura y Minato

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de su autor. Lo único mío es la historia.

 _ **Diciembre**_ , el mes de _ **SAKURA HARUNO**_ en Tumblr.

31 días de MultiSaku para todos los gustos.

One shots de aproximadamente 1000 palabras para poder cumplir el cometido.

Para mis queridos _**lectores**_ _,_ para mis queridos _**Sakufans**_ _,_ para mi querida _**Churro.**_

 _ **9 de diciembre.**_

* * *

 **¡Shannarō!**

 _ **Día 9: Lo que la hace especial**_

Su pie sube por la silla, acariciando su pierna, intentando llegar más allá. Él se remueve incómodo y bloquea con su rodilla cualquier intento de ella para llegar a su entrepierna. No puede mirarla, no se atreve a decir nada estando la mesa llena de toda su familia. Observa de reojo como ella se burla de lo que pasa, le está faltando el respeto a todos en esa casa.

No sabe si está furioso, o es la adrenalina la que lo tiene inquieto. No quiere ceder ni que todo este asunto se le salga de las manos, pero su atrevimiento le llama la atención, su maldad lo excita.

Ama a su esposa y a su hijo más que a su propia vida, pero lo que siente su corazón por ellos no tiene nada que ver con lo que siente su cuerpo cuando ella está cerca, le pone los pelos de punta. Jura que lo ha intentado y no ha sabido resistirse. Una muchachita le está ganando y empieza a domarlo como a un simple perro.

—Sakura, ¿no quieres más?

Su hijo toma la mano de su novia encima de la mesa, a su lado, Kushina aprieta el brazo de su esposo emocionada. Sakura es la chica que su hijo siempre ha amado y finalmente estaban juntos, ahí, en su mesa, rodeados de todos los Uzumaki en una cena familiar.

—Estoy satisfecha.

Su hijo acaricia la mejilla de su novia y se queda mirándolos más tiempo del que debería, ella lo atrapa y le sonríe a pesar de tener a su hijo a un lado dándole un beso en la mejilla. Naruto era un poco tímido para demostrar su amor frente a su familia, pero Sakura no.

Se ha descuidado y ella ha aprovechado para apretar su entrepierna con los dedos del pie. Quiere alejarla, y al mismo tiempo quiere dejarse llevar.

El timbre suena, es el abuelo Hashirama quien ha llegado. Aprovecha para levantarse a saludar y la deja atrás, camina junto a su esposa como debe de ser.

—¡Pero miren, la mesa ya está llena!

—No importa abuelo, podemos hacerles un espacio.

Tiene que acomodarse él, su hermano y su esposa en una mesa pequeña, entonces Naruto y Sakura recorren sus sillas y se pegan a sus padres. Ahora Sakura lo espera a su lado.

Regresa a su asiento. Podría inventar una excusa para irse, pero sería de mala educación, además, quiere sentarse, sabe lo que va a pasar y lo espera ansioso. Es una mala persona, un mal hombre, un traidor.

Sin embargo, ahora ella no hace nada. No está acosándolo, ni lo está acariciando, ni siquiera lo mira. Se concentra en conversar con la abuela Mito y en tomar la mano de su hijo sobre la mesa. Kushina habla con su padre y él se queda en medio de todos, esperando.

Observa como baja su mano izquierda, la más cercana a él. Piensa que va a empezar, pero no, a quien está tocando ahora es a su hijo. Lo sabe porque ha empezado a tartamudear, Naruto es más obvio que él.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta su esposa. —Tu humor ha cambiado de repente.

—Creo que…

Y entonces ocurre, Sakura aparece de nuevo acariciando su vientre. Está enfadado por hacerlo esperar, pero no puede alejarla. Le permite que baje su cierre y que meta su mano para acariciar su virilidad. Aprieta los labios, las cosquillas en su vientre y los escalofríos en la espalda que exclaman la excitación de una persona están apareciendo.

—…me cayó mal la comida.

—Tal vez fue la lechuga, Naruto no la debió de lavar bien.

—Puede ser.

Sakura aprieta sus testículos casi con agresividad. Presiona tan fuerte que quiere levantarse y hacerla pagar. Fantasea con tomarla y subirla a la mesa, alzarle la falda y meterle toda la verga enfrente de su esposa, su hijo y sus suegros; y mientras la estampa una y otra vez, explicarles a todos que fue su culpa. Se siente molesto consigo mismo por tener esa clase de pensamientos, por ser una basura.

Y en su mente se explica porque ha dejado que todo esto escale tan lejos. Nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien tan atrevida como ella, es la emoción, la adrenalina, las palabras sucias y el peligro lo que ha dejado que todo aquello ocurriera. Kushina fue su primer y único amor, su romance con ella fue divertido, aventurero e inocente. Lo que tiene ahora con Sakura es salvaje, es pervertido y caliente. Huyó en su momento, quiso ser claro con ella y quiso respetar a su familia. Sin embargo, ella insistió, y se arriesgó tanto por él que terminó tomándolo de los tobillos para arrastrarlo con ella al infierno.

—Con su permiso, necesito ir al tocador.

Se levanta y se marcha. La excusa viene a Minato en cuestión de segundos.

—Voy a buscar una pastilla para el dolor, no tardo.

Camina hasta donde lo está esperando. Está dentro del baño sonriéndole, con su dedo índice lo provoca para que entre. Podría marcharse todavía, podría detener todo esto, podría serle fiel a su mujer y no perjudicar a su hijo.

Pero lo que hace en su lugar es entrar al baño, bajarse los pantalones y mostrarle a esa señorita lo prendido que está. Y mientras devora todo aquello que no debe, mientras escucha las risas a lo lejos, sonríe como ella. Podría hacer tantas cosas, pero sólo una se le antoja.

…

 _ **Sakura y Minato.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **STRIFEMACHINE**

Tengo muchas ganas de hacer un Minasaku más largo. Gracias por leer.


	10. Día 10: Sakura y Sai

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de su autor. Lo único mío es la historia.

31 días de MultiSaku para todos los gustos.

One shots de aproximadamente 1000 palabras para poder cumplir el cometido.

Milanesa-kun sos mi razón de ser.

 _ **10 de diciembre.**_

* * *

 **¡Shannarō!**

 _ **Día**_ _ **9: A** zúcar, especias y todo genial._

* * *

 **—C** on amor, tu admirador secreto.

Lee la tarjeta tres veces antes de aceptar lo que está pasando. La sube, la baja, le da vueltas, busca alguna otra cosa, pero no hay nada más. Eso y un pincel es todo lo que esconde esa caja, la que ha sido dejada delante de su puerta.

No se siente emocionada en lo absoluto, más bien está inquieta. Un admirador secreto traía más problemas que virtudes, a su mente siempre venía lo peor. Podría ser un ladrón, un violador o hasta un asesino que se aprovechaba de las mujeres jóvenes e ingenuas. Vivía sola y era una mujer joven, no podía ser casualidad. Afortunadamente, Sakura Haruno no tenía un pelo de ingenua.

Le toma una fotografía y rápidamente le escribe a Ino, su mejor amiga. Como la buena mujer adicta a su teléfono que es, no tarda ni un minuto en contestar. Le pide que no se alarme, que antes de llamar a la policía se asegure de que no se trate de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, o incluso de un vecino. Hasta podría tratarse de la broma de algún familiar.

Le teclea rápidamente que lo dejará pasar por el momento, pero le avisa a su madre y a la vecina lo que ha ocurrido. Sólo por si algo llega a pasar.

Entonces toma el pincel y lo observa. ¿Para qué lo va a usar? Aparte de lo obvio, ella no sabe pintar. No tiene ninguna necesidad y alguien cercano a ella lo sabría. Parecería más un regalo para Ino, porque ella ha empezado a interesarse en esas cosas. Lo pone en el portalápiz y lo deja estar, necesita irse a trabajar.

Son las seis en punto cuando sale del trabajo y regresa a casa. Y desde lejos lo puede ver, hay una caja más grande y delgada recargada en la maceta al lado de su puerta. No tiene ninguna etiqueta así que no lo pudo haber dejado el cartero. Es igual a la caja de la mañana, es ese tal admirador.

Entra a su casa con el paquete en manos. Si el primer regalo fue un pincel, ya se imagina más o menos lo que esto puede ser.

Son lienzos. Pone los ojos en blanco. Su admirador secreto era de esos hombres que se esfuerzan demasiado para ser excéntricos y románticos. Iba a intentar "conquistarla" del lado del arte, una entrada fácil, porque nadie rechaza al arte y quien lo haga no vale la pena según los "diferentes" que siempre piensan igual. Y no es que ella detestara el arte, simplemente no era lo suyo. Le gustaba ver pinturas, pero solamente las increíblemente realistas y detalladas, había mucha basura sobrevalorada y mal llamada arte. Además, era una mujer de ciencia graduada en el área de fisicomatemáticas, su cerebro no se desenvolvía de la misma manera que alguien destinado a la creatividad.

Por lo tanto, no le llamaba la atención, no le encontraba un uso. Haría unos cuantos rayones sin forma antes de cansarse y reafirmar que no es lo suyo. Si se esforzaba al máximo, podría sacar una casa mal hecha con pasto y un sol como cualquier niño de cinco años.

Recargó el lienzo en una esquina, necesitaba llamar a Ino para contarle la novedad.

—Hola.

Alguien que no es Ino contesta su teléfono. No sabe si pedirle que se la pase o decir que llamará más tarde. No quiere interrumpir lo que sea que están haciendo.

—Buenas noches —saluda primero, él le contesta lo mismo. —¿Está Ino? —dice, sin pensar. Al final su subconsciente ha decidido ser una metiche.

—Sí, tenía algo que hacer, pero ya puede tomar la llamada.

Habla con su amiga, le pregunta dónde ha estado y le contesta que en el baño, está en la escuela de arte. Pregunta si ya está libre y cuando responde su amiga que sí se lo cuenta todo. Ino le ha dicho que, si no va a utilizar las cosas que le han regalado, que se las dejara a ella o a su maestro de dibujo. Lo conoce, le da clases a su amiga desde hace dos semanas, pero además de eso es amigo de Sasuke y Naruto. Entonces, aunque le parece una descortesía, decide ceder. Ino le dice que su maestro pasará a su casa para llevárselas, viven muy cerca y le queda de paso.

Tarda una hora en aparecer, aun medita si es buena idea. No han estado ni un día con ella y ya se está deshaciendo de ese material. Quizá es un poco grosero, pero tampoco es como que haya pedido esas atenciones. Si su admirador secreto fuera más observador y la quisiera de verdad, sabría de antemano que esas cosas no le interesan.

—Pase, adelante.

Lo trata con cordialidad porque es amigo de sus amigos, no el suyo. Ha preparado las cosas y las ha dejado sobre la mesa. Realmente los lienzos son lo único que vale la pena llevarse, un simple pincel no parece la gran cosa, así que lo ha dejado en el portalápiz.

—No es mucho, sólo se trata de esto —dice, espera a que Sai haga un comentario.

—Al menos el pincel sí te gustó.

No es que le haya gustado, sólo era un detalle.

—Podría ocuparlo para otra cosa.

Sai la observa y pone esa expresión de sonrisa forzada que tanto le incomoda, ella decide sonreír a la fuerza también. Es incómodo estar con él, su cuerpo lo necesita lejos. Las ansias aumentas, parece que se ha quedado estático cuando lo único que quiere de él es que se largue. Sigue con esa sonrisa falsa que empieza a ser desagradable.

—Supongo que con la forma que tiene te lo podrías meter por la vagina.

Se ha quedado en piedra, está tratando de comprender si realmente le ha dicho eso.

—¿Es eso? Imaginé que no funcionaría llegar a ti de esta manera, desde la primera vez que te vi, noté que eras una perra difícil de tratar.

Sakura aprieta los puños y explota en rabia.

—¡Lárgate de mi casa imbécil!

Sai no se movió ni un poco. Todo lo contario, parecía que se había contenido mucho tiempo para hacer un comentario desagradable.

—Lo primero que pensé fue: le hace falta un pene de verdad. Naruto y Sasuke lo tienen muy chiquito, por eso no está satisfecha.

—¡Voy a llamar a la policía si no te largas!

Sai no deja de sonreír mientras se dirige a la puerta, no necesita dormir en una celda esta noche. Pero antes de marcharse, como si acabara de tener una cita exitosa con la chica que le gustaba, le dirige un ultimo comentario.

—Yo te puedo follar.

Sakura azota la puerta en su cara, roja del coraje. Toma el pincel con brusquedad y está a punto de tirarlo a la basura, pero se retracta y lo deja en su lugar. La próxima vez que lo vea, ella misma se encargará de metérselo por el trasero.

* * *

 _ **Sakura y Sai**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **STRIFEMACHINE**_

El tema no tiene nada que ver con el fic, yeah, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
